Your Sam
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: Post Priority of Life, Jules is in the hospital and she gets a suprise visitor late at night. NOT SLASH. Contains spoilers and is rated T just in case! NOT SLASH!


**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue or Flashpoint. This takes place towards the end of season 4 (Flashpoint) and the end of season 2 (Rookie Blue). There will be spoilers for both shows. Takes place Post Priority of Life (Flashpoint). Anyway, I don't know exactly how the police department works and all but I do know that Andy and Jules would _not _work together. That is why I give a way of them knowing each other towards the beginning. BUT they do both live and work in Toronto so that makes it more possible for them to know each other!**

**This is my first crossover so please read and review and tell me your thoughts? Thanks! **

**AS ALWAYS, I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**This one is for my cousin and my major supporter. She's always there cheering me on as I write. This one's for you Natalie! The only person in my family who shares my love of Rookie Blue and Flashpoint! Don't know how I'd do it without you!**

* * *

><p>She was still in the hospital. Her eyes drooped as sleep started to overcome her for the night. Out in the hall, she saw a flicker of movement and she briefly wondered who was out there. Sam had left not long ago so he wouldn't be back yet and the nurses were all in their offices, gossiping about the patients and what not. The thought left her almost as quickly as it had come and she relaxed her body, trying to allow herself to sleep after the long day she'd had.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Jules Callaghan!" she opened her eyes shortly after and watched as a blurry figure focused in front of her.

She smiled weakly at the image of her old friend and said, "Andy, what are you doing here?"

The woman at the foot of the bed was Andy McNally, a member of the fifteenth division in the police department.

"Visiting you," she shrugged. "I'd ask what you're doing here but I know the answer already."

"Long day," Jules nodded. "Why are you visiting me at eleven at night?"

"I talked to Spike and he told me that you were here with Sam," Andy answered.

Andy and Spike were friends, which was how the two women had originally met. They'd both attended a party of sorts at Spike's and they'd met and their friendship grew from that. Originally, they were both just friends of Spike who were cops but they'd found they had much more in common than they thought and now they were great friends.

Jules smiled weakly again, "Right. I suppose you know about us then?"

"Jules, honey, I knew about you ages ago," Andy laughed and even Jules cracked a bit of a laugh. "So, scuttlebutt is that you and Sam might be allowed to stay on Team One and be together!"

"Scuttlebutt?" Jules laughed. "Andy, you're not in the navy!"

"I could be in the navy," her friend smiled.

"You really couldn't," Jules shook her head, still laughing.

"So, could you really stay on the same team?" Andy asked her again, forgetting about the scuttlebutt part.

"I don't know," shrugged Jules, "Toth is making an appeal but the chief is pretty strict about this sort of thing."

"God," Andy sighed, "I am so glad that we aren't so strict about that down in the regular old cop department."

"Oh yeah?" Jules asked. "How's Sam doing? That's his name, right?"

"Yeah," Andy laughed, "it's Sam."

"What is it with falling for officers named Sam?" Jules smiled. "So, how's your Sam?"

"Technically, I don't know," Andy confessed. "He's undercover and I'm not meant to have seen him but I ran into him and we sort of...yeah. But as far as everyone else is concerned, nothing is happening and I still have no idea where he is."

"You little rebel," Jules smirked. "Please tell me you are at least using a different name when you see him?"

"Of course! I'm Candace," Andy said.

Jules laughed, "Great choice."

"I know," Andy nodded sarcastically. "So, how's your Sam?"

"Great," Jules smiled wistfully, already missing him. "He almost saved me today."

"Isn't that a good thing? Oh, right, Priority of Life code," Andy remembered. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"Me too," Jules said. "He told me he loved me today. Or, rather, yesterday," she said, realizing the time had flown by.

"Aww, Jules!" Andy cooed. "As much as I hate weddings, I think I could make an exception for yours."

"You hate weddings? Since when?" Jules laughed. "Weren't you planning on getting married anyway?"

"Well," shrugged Andy, "technically yes. But let's not bring that up, huh?"

"Right," Jules said. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Andy smiled. "Luke is my past. And I'm kind of hoping Sam is my future...but I didn't just say that."

"Of course not," Jules agreed. "I'm hoping the same thing...but, well, yeah, I did say that. I don't care who knows that now. The secret's out! I can go and scream it to the heavens that I hope Sam Braddock is in my future if I want to."

"Sure you can!" Andy smiled. "But I wouldn't recommend it. It's quite late at night and people might get mad if you were screaming, not to mention you're sort of seriously injured so I don't think you could get out of the hospital to scream it."

Jules stuck out her tongue, "Thanks for coming Andy. You really cheered me up."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" Andy stuck her tongue out as well.

"Well," Jules said. "Kind of. Sam is coming back soon. He said he was going to be back in a couple hours and that was about an hour and a half ago."

"I'd like to see Sam," Andy said. "I haven't seen him in so long!"

"I want you to see him too," Jules agreed. "But I sort of want a bit of alone time..."

Andy nodded and got off of Jules' bed, heading for the door.

"Andy?" Jules called from the bed. Her friend turned around to face her again. "Thanks again. Good luck with your Sam, eh?"

"No problem," Andy shrugged and smiled, "Good luck with your Sam."

Jules waved as her friend snuck out of the room and headed back outside. It was, after all, not exactly the best time for visitors and she'd be in trouble if any nurses caught her.

Jules relaxed on her bed again, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come again.

On Andy's way out, she ran into Sam Braddock. At first she didn't recognize him but as they got closer, she knew it was him. What other blonde would be arriving at one in the morning with two hot cups of coffee?

"That door is open, great for sneaking in," Andy whispered as she passed him.

It took him a moment to register who she was but he got it eventually, having met her at a party of Spike's as well, and nodded in thanks.

"Oh, and Sam?" Andy said quickly, before he was gone and out of earshot. "Take care of her."

"Always," Sam winked as he snuck in through the back door. He snuck through the halls and headed straight to his girlfriend's room, placing a cup on the table beside her bed. He leaned over to kiss her forehead and she opened her eyes.

"Don't worry," she said before he could say anything. "I wasn't asleep."

"Good," he said, giving her a proper kiss. "I love you."

"So I've heard," Jules smiled, pulling him in to kiss again. This time a much deeper and more passionate kiss was given. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I've seen a story with Sam and Sam but I haven't read an Andy and Jules one (no slash anywhere by the way!) so I wrote one! I really hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
